


Magic between us

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry when he is eleven falls off a broom, since then he has had a fear of falling, but when he starts to develop a crush on his friend Miles how hard will he fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incompetent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incompetent/gifts).



> Two parter, second part coming out tomorrow :)

The train ride had been nerve racking for most first years, discussing their backgrounds with each other finding out what houses some wanted to be in, some Slytherin sixth years even came to tease them and hiss at them. That was until a few older gryffindors shooed them away, two second years and one first year was sitting in the cart with Kerry on the long ride. One of the older boys said he was Monty but when it came to explaining his family he fell asleep, next was Gray who didn't see disturbed by Montys sleeping. The first year that say next to him name was Jon, his mother had tried to invent a potion that meant you wouldn't be able to smell anything for a short amount of time but the potion backfired while Jon was in the room and now he couldn't smell. He hoped that Jon was in the same house as him but he really didn't know what to think about hogwarts, what if it turns out he can't do anything right and is sent back to live with as everyone keeps saying, muggles. Would he go back to school? Math was just starting to get hard, a knock on the door then it being pulled open distracted him, a gryffindor prefect as Gray called them told everyone to change into their robes as we would be arriving soon. 

No turning back I guess.

"Jon risinger" said the headmaster, she didn't seem to have any regard for alphabetic order,

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat,

"Miles Luna" called the headmaster, he couldn't help but stare at the erratic boy that made his way up the stairs. The hat seemed to think for longer than it did with Jon,

"Gryfindor!" shouted the hat,

"Barbara dunkelman" called the headmaster,

"Ravenclaw!" boomed the sorting hat,

"Kerry Shawcross" said the voice,

"Oh god" muttered Kerry silently making his way up the steps, he didn't dare look up as he sat down. 

"Hmmm, the courage is there, determination too, not so much to be in slytherin, maybe Hufflepuff would be best, what do you want to be?"

"At hogwarts"

"Hmph, alright then, Hufflepuff!" said the sorting hat shouting his results for everyone to hear, he almost stumbled off the stage towards the tables he thought he was supposed to be at, glancing to his left he noticed that Miles had a cheeky grin on his face. Everyone turned to watch him sit down at the wrong table, he pulled away from the table and sat down at the Hufflepuff table, there was a few older Ravenclaw kids snickering away. He turned red and bent his head down towards the table, a pat on his back reassured him that he was fine, he glanced to his left and found miles sitting next to him once again. He turned back to see the people on the Gryffindor table confused as all hell,

"I'm Miles" introduced the Gryffindor,

"K-kerry" stuttered the timid boy, in the background the sorting hat continued. The headmaster called for attention and thanked everyone for attending and welcome them all, he called for the feast to begin. Before their eyes the tables filled with all sorts of food, 

"I didn't see you on the first year carts in the train" said Miles,

"There was specific carts?" asked Kerry,

"Yeah, where did you sit?" asked Miles.

"With a few second years" replied Kerry,

"Lucky, were they nice?" questioned Miles as he dug into the chicken,

"Both ravenclaws" said Kerry with a grin,

"You know what they should do?" asked a new voice sitting down next to Kerry on his right,

"What?" asked Kerry,

"Get a third table for mingling, I mean some of slytherin are real jerks" said Jon scoffing, Kerry glanced behind him to see the slytherin table but instead was met with staring faces from both Gryffindor and slytherin, Ravenclaw seemed to stare too. Two familiar faces got up from the Ravenclaw table and sat opposite to the three of them,

"Hi" said Kerry gaining back his confidence, it only seemed like the students were staring and not the teachers. 

"I'm Gray, this is Monty" introduced the more awake second year,

"I'm Miles" said Miles,

"Kerry" he said,

"I'm Jon" replied the Slytherin the group continued eating until a few from the Hufflepuff table got up and went to various tables, the same with the gryffindors and ravenclaws. 

"Hey Gray, has this happened before?" asked Kerry,

"No, not that I've seen, everyone sticks to their own table at these sort of things, I'll ask my brother if it's ever happened to him though" replied Gray, desert was soon had and over.


End file.
